Broken
by GestuRoze
Summary: My name is Barian. The envoy of Barian World, along with the title of being it queen. My brother has commited the unthinkable and now I must destroy him. This is my story. Rated T for blood. Female!Barian
1. Farewell

**Gestu:Uhh...  
Astral:She has yet another story idea.  
Yuma:Man, this is gonna be the third one you have to work on with the others!  
Gestu:SHUT UP!  
Yuma:/finches and backs away.  
Astral:So this story is about Barian, correct?  
Gestu:Yup! In my universe, Barian is a girl and the younger twin sister of Astral!  
Astral:WHA-  
Enjoy~!**

* * *

"Why would you do this to your own world!?" a feminine voice called out, sounding like it belonged to someone about to breakdown.  
A clash of two weapons was heard.

"...You were never supposed to be part of this..." a male voice calmly responded, disregarding the question with slight worry.  
Another clash was heard.  
The clashing and voices came from two red and blue blurs in the sky, passing each other fast than the eye could follow. Under them were hoards of dead bodies in bloody red and blue armor. The bodies fading into star-dust one by one, showing that their lives have ended, leaving the cold, blood covered armor alone.  
The two blurs stopped. One on the right showed a young girl, possibly around the age of 18, with glowing red hair reaching her hip, covered in sweat and blood. Streaming down her face were tears of betrayal and hurt. She had glowing red skin, she too had red amour on, except hers were bloodier than all others, parts of it were chipped and others were already gone or falling off. Sprouting from her back were red flame-like wings. She also had strange blue markings on her face, the parts of her torso that were showing, and her upper legs. She gripping on to a scythe. She was panting from straining her wings and holding her scythe tightly as if it were a lifeline, constantly swing it at her enemy. At the crook on where the blade and staff met, there was a strange sliver crest with a few red diamonds.

The other was a male, also around 18, his hair being semi-curled, semi-spiked, and a shining blue. He had blood cover him head to toe. His eyes held regret and worry, though his opponent didn't see it. His glowing blue skin seemed to try to repel the crimson liquid off, it did nothing more than make the blood glow an eerie ruby color. He had blue armor, unlike the girl it was perfectly fine. No broken pieces, no chipped parts, not even a scratch. From his back was two wings also, his being immune to the blood and being a calming aqua color. He had equally strange markings on his face, unknown if on the rest of his body. He had a sword in his right hand, his hand clasped loosely on it, but tight enough to hold. At the hilt was a short blue ribbon, connected to it an abnormal gold pendant with a green gem.

The girl tried to raise her weapon, only to drop it and collapsed next to it. '_Heart-eartH...I'm sorry._' she thought, bringing her hand up and clasped it, thinking she could die at least with her partner and closest friend. "Astral-nii... Why?" she asked her opponent-her_ brother._

Astral flew over to his younger sister. Even though he keeps on telling then that they were equal,she refuses to stop calling him 'Astral-nii'. "...I did this so I...So I could make _him_ pay. Pay for what he did to you, Barian." he answered, sitting down, placing his sister's head onto his lap. Moving away stray hairs.

As Barian was about to say something, the ground rumbled. Neither of them panicked though. Astral knew this was going to happen to him, and Barian wad to late to stop it. Her goal was to defeat her brother and bring him to the kingdom where he used to rule. At least then he would just lose his wings, he would still rule over Astral World like the great king he is. Astral looked at his twin with a kind smile. The one he used to always wear, a smile with kindness and love. His eyes held no more regret and the worry faded away. "Barian...Next time I meet you, I will not know who you are. I want you to kill me after my mission is complete. If I show struggle, hold nothing back." he brought the girl into warm and sad hug. "I love you my dear inmouto. Please...Take the final wish of your brother and a foolish king. Take care of yourself and the others." he let a tear drop from his eye and held tighter as the rumbling continued. The ground broke and a dark transparent tentacles shot up from the newly made hole. They gripped onto Astral's wrist, ankles, and throat, forcing him to let go of Barian. The tendrils left the girl alone, allowing her to watch as her brother suffered. The tendrils wrapped around Astral's wings, twisting them. He screamed in pain as they finally ripped them off. Blood dripped down his back, onto the ground and armor of the fallen solders.  
He looked up one last time at his sister, who had fear, guilt, and worry, etched into her eyes. He smiled once more and took on the looks of his eyes a moment ago. "_Farewell._" he called out, fainting from the blood loss and pain. The tentacles wrapped around his arms and torso, joining them together, and slightly choking him. They brought him into the hole they were coming from.  
Barian reached out a shaking hand towards her brother. It did nothing to stop the tendrils from taking him away to Earth. They finally left with their target. All quaking stopped. The world became still. Barian's hand that was reached out started shaking violently, till it dropped to the ground with a soft thud. She girl started giggling, slowly getting louder and louder to the point where she was howling in laughter. She abruptly stopped and let tears escape her eyes.

"_Bye Nii-san. I love you to._"

* * *

**Gestu:I'm crying...  
Astral:...Why would you do such a thing...?  
Gestu:I DON'T KNOW! /cries in a corner  
Astral:While that was very /shudders/...unique... We must end this chapter. Farewell till next chapter.**


	2. Good-Bye

**Gestu:Hey!  
Astral:Hello everyone.  
Yuma:Wazzup!  
Gestu:Here is the 2nd chapter to Broken!**

* * *

Barian woke up with a gasp of fear from reliving the past again in her dream.  
It has been a week since Astral's 'punishment'. She sat up and looked out her window. As she sat up, anyone can see the small scabs all over her crimson skin. Nearly rest of her body was covered in bandages and ointment. Some yellow markings matching the ones on her face were also around her body. She had no armor on, so entire her form was seen. Her blue eyes held regret. '_On-nii...where are you?_'

* * *

Barian was walking through the most known building of Barain World, the Barian Castle. It sat on a sturdy cliff, the queen's room overlooking Blackout City. She had changed into a regal black dress with blue diamonds decorating the rims and cuffs. On her wrists were still many bandages, but also a large sliver bracelet with red diamonds. On her left ring finger had a black ring. She also had a silver choker, the Barian Emblem attached to it. The strange earings she were wearing seems to move with her body.  
As she was walking, one of four of her most loyal guardians and general of her army saw her.

"Milady! You should not be up yet!" the guardian said.

"Calm down Durbe. As you can see I am perfectly fine."

Durbe didn't take the story. He softly pinched her arm where he knew it wasn't as injured. He is the only one that can do this and not get hanged. She winced at the pain. He put on a dead-pan face after hearing that.

Durbe always covered his body. Right now he was wearing his normal attire. A red robe with white trims. All of it was covered up by a white cloak with 5 gold claw like ornaments, 3 on the right and 2 on the left. On his face, he wore a white mask with blue markings covering it and a small blue diamond on his forehead. On his left ring finger, a black ring like Barian's rested on it. If he put his head high enough, one could see his constant calm and dazed looking eyes. It was unknow to everyone besides Barian and Durbe what his actual eyes color was. They were not calm as usual. This time they had worry, and a small fraction of amusement hidden within them. Barain was forced to crank her head up for the fact he was nearly a head taller than the short girl. (Despite being only a year older.)

He and Barian had known each other since they were children. Astral and Barian had not met untill a few years after she and Durbe met. The two had been separated, growing up in their respective worlds. When Barian was younger she broke the rule of her going outside the castle, in Blackout she met Durbe. The guards of the castle accused Durbe of kidnapping (Even though he was only a year older) the queen.

"You need to go back to you room and rest." he stepped forward closer to the young queen. He pick her up bridal style, knowing well any other way would have somehow gotten them both hurt by her stubbornness. To his surprise, she put up no fight at all. The walk to her bedroom was shorter than Barian's due to Durbe being uninjured.  
Durbe opened the door slowly with his back against it since Barian was in his arms. Kicking it closed, he walked over to the large blood-colored bed, placing the red-figure onto the plush velvet pillows and covers.

"You need to take care of yourself more... Some day I'm not going to be here to take care you, ya airhead..." Durbe sighed out as he was removed the jewelery she was wearing one by one. As he was about to remove her black ring, he hesitated and skipped over it. Barian stopped his moving hands by holding onto the one below her palm. This caused Durbe to blush, it was unnoticed by the queen due to his mask.

"...Don't leave me..." she muttered out, hiding her eyes with her cherry bangs. Catching his carelessness and the events of last week, Durbe bowed his head down.

Before he could say an apology, screams of terror was heard from the city.  
Barain jumped out of bed and Durbe made sure she didn't topple over. They both ran to the opening overlooking the city. The queen of the said city put on a face of horror. She stepped back, one by one, untill she fell on the floor, leaning against velvet covers.  
A large neon blue dragon was streaming white waves, the waves seemingly destroying everything around it.  
"_Galaxy-Eyes..._" Barian muttered out.  
Another being was attacking.  
This one being reptilian and a dark shade of purple combined with crimson, yellow eyes worth fearing, was shooting water like pulses towards the city.  
"_Shark Drake..._" Durbe gasped out.  
The final intruder, a large warrior, one that looked majestic and brave, willing to protect everyone, was slashing at the city with a sword.  
"_Hope..._" both of them whispered.  
Another blast was fired by Shark Drake and Galaxy, making even more chaos. Hope covered it's sword in a gold light, afterwards brought it down, destroying things before it even touched it.

"Impossible..." Barain clutched her head and brought her head to her knees, hoping it was all a dream. "Those Numbers and Photon are supposed to be in Astral World... It would be impossible for them to cross-over... H-How...?" she was starting to hyperventilate. A few tears escaped her eyes in disbelief. The Number and Photons that were attacking were controled by her brother. Now that he was gone they would be brought into control of second in command, Astral's closest friend, ZeXal. She knew ZeXal and he was kind and would never attack her or her world. She doubted he could even pull it off.  
The doors to her room flung open. At the doorway was another one of her most trusted, the biggest of them all Gilag.

"Durbe! Everyone is panicking from the sudden attack, both the castle and the city! Where is Barain-sama!?" the large man cried out, apparently he couldn't see their queen silently crying on the edge of the bed.

Durbe stole a seconds glance at the emotional queen. He noted that she was unfit to lead an army for now. "Barian-sama is already aware of the situation, but for the time being, she cannot join us on the battlefield. I will take command. Gather the others and meet at the front of the castle. Come armed with anything that can be used as a weapon. Bring your Numbers also." Gilag hesitated but nodded at the order and left to do as he was told.  
Making sure the bulked man was gone, Durbe sighed out and relaxed slightly. He walked back towards the porch, closing the two doors hidden within the curtains. Unbinding the said curtains from their place after. He walked back to the breaking empress, once again picking her up bridaly, placing her back onto the bed. As he was about to leave, a hand grasped onto his, forcing him to a stop.

"What is it?" he said, not turning around and a bit harsher than he ment to.

Barain was on her knees, head still down in shame. Visible streaks of tears still running down her face.  
"...Why... Why go so far... Why... Why go so far for a fool and coward like me?!" at last Barian shot her head up. Her eyes were filled with tears, shame, guilt, anger, and regret.

"...Because...because... I... I..." he was unable to get the words out. For as long as he knew the girl, he thought she was beautiful. From her calm way in the castle, to her fiery attitude in battle. Neither of them believed in perfection, but the Durbe she was as close to anyone with ever get.  
He knew that this might be the last time they saw each other, his mind was saying 'Don't do it! She will only laugh!' but his heart was saying the opposite.

"You what..." Barian was now half glaring at the elder, completely oblivious about Durbe's feelings.  
What she had said had Durbe thinking wether or not to said anything. Doubt fully rested into his heart, mind, and soul, he brought his hand up to remove his mask. Though half if his entire face was still hidden under his hood, a faint blush was seen. He brought his other hand up and gently grasped Barian's neck. Bringing his head down he planted a kiss on her lips.  
As Barian registered what was happening a faint blush also appeared on her face. She wanted to struggle but as she was about to break the surprize contact, she felt as though she were being drained of all her power. Finally breaking the kiss and an even deeper blush in his face, Durbe caught Barian as she fell forward. Her eyes were dazed and she was struggling to even stay awake. Using even more energy to crank her head up, Barian saw the calm, reassuring eyes she had only seen once in her life before.

"Durbe..." at last, she passed out in his arms. Placing her back into her original position, he felt his mouth where the contact was made. Looking at her calmer face noticed things that ruined her beatiy, lines from the tears were still drying out, and her clothes were all wrinkled. This irretated him, but there was no time for him to fix it for her. (It also ment that he would have to undress her, making his blush brighter.) He bent down and planted a peck on her lips.

He turned around and left for the battle field.  
"Sayonara, Barian-sama..." he said to his beloved sleeping queen. Possibly for the last time.

* * *

**Gestu:OWIADSKBFVASKEJLFASEFKLERSBG JLI WHAT HAVE I DONE? ALKSJBGVKHLABRSFIAW  
Barian and Durbe:...  
Yuma, Kaito, and Shark:/dying in laughter/  
Astral:/picks up Durbe by collar/ Stay. Away. From. My. Sister.  
Durbe:/sweat drop/ ...  
Gestu:(O-O) Why are you so protective suddenly?  
Astral:I learned that many people are very protective of their younger siblings.  
Barian:/tic mark/You don't even remember how I am!  
Yuma:Hahaha... Okay, let shut this down before Barian breaks something. /whispers/ Or someone...  
Barian:/fire flares up greatly/ DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?!  
Yuma:ACK! B-BYE EVERYONE!  
Barian:WHY YOU LITTLE-**


End file.
